


Seeing.

by BluBoi



Series: Apocalypse AU [1]
Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Bonds, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, almost lovers, close friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Maybe..He didn't need to see.





	Seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet of their dynamic and budding relation. 
> 
>  
> 
> Take a read, leave some feedback-  
> And I'm always taking questions about many of my bois (and a whole heap of new ones who I haven't written fics about. On my tumblr! @CorruptedCodex - Small warning for randowm nsfw and kink occasionally my blogs a mess.)

Sometimes.. He wished he could still see. 

The night was still. Nothing but the groans and grumbles of those lost to the chemicals seeping into the soils of what was once a beautiful landscape. Walking aimlessly in the shadows. 

Seas of green were nothing but a dusty brown, and acres of trees were withered and decayed. Buildings were eerie and empty, windows are broken or painfully dark. Bridges littered with crashed and stationery transport, long since left in a last minute hope of survival. 

The crashing of waves was the only comforting sound left, asides that of the breathing bodies and the crackling of a slowly dying campfire.   
The air was cool, tainted with the scent of death. 

Yet beside him was one untouched by all the loss. The bright light in the darkness that had befallen them. Their little gang, a total of six, dwindling against the rest of the population. No knowledge of who else may be possible striving to also survive. 

Their fingers were entwined. Resting back against what few pillows they could find in the sturdy abandoned beachside house. A few cracks in the ceiling letting in a sliver of moonlight. 

It wasn't clear what they were. Brought close by battles and harsh experiences leading up to now. They brought a comfort like no other when all hope had been dulled, they had appeared with their own group, letting them into the circle of protection and support. 

“Mal?”   
The name rang pleasantly in the silence, shifting to turn his attention away from the sky as he looked over to the one whose name he'd just uttered. Shifting to sit up. 

“Yeah?” Came the gentle reply. Almost as if they'd expected to be asked upon. 

Despite his vision now partly lost to whatever genetic defects from the pollution and other things that had been occurring during this horrible war, he still could vividly remember all the colours and what this land once was.. However, one thing he had not seen, and was too scared to remove his bandages before, was the one beside him. 

“An odd request but can I.. Touch your face? I.. Want to see you.” There was a pause before he received a shy giggle, something brushing his fingers as Mallory moved closer. Breath hitching as his hand was guided up. “Sure.. Just don't poke my eyes out okay?” The joke was bittersweet, but he smiled nonetheless. His other hand coming up till they managed to find the other males jaw. 

He knew Lory was watching him, could sense the eyes as his fingers caress his skin. Following the curvature of his head. He worked slowly. Fingers brushed over cheeks, and lips. Taking down the information from his sensitive fingers. “How have you kept so soft.. “ “Moisturizer, stole it.” Another smirk tugged his lips. They sounded so pure, and yet all this had seemed to harden them. They fought well, they joked around. The others teased they were soft yet he could feel the nose ring in their nose. And the studs in their ears. 

His fingers came further up, and were met with plastic frames. Running his fingers back till he found the ends and slipped them off his face. “You can't see well either..? “  
“Up close, things get blurry.” But he could see for miles, further than the others in the gang. Always acting as the perfect lookout. 

Still smiling the glasses were moved to his lap, and his fingers resumed. This time brushing all the way up to his forehead, and briefly running through messy hair. “What colour is it..” He hummed, twisting his fingers and dragging it through. It may of been a tad dirty with grease, but it was still fun and silky. Not too long, not too short. 

“Guess.” They teased. Grin clear in their tone. He was glad this wasn't awkward for them, if anything it felt.. Special. 

“Hmm..pink?” There was a teasing hum. “Nope. Guess again.” He leaned a little closer, trying to see through the bandages in the little amount of light. “.. Blonde?”   
”Closer.. “  
“Brown?.. Like chocolate?”   
“Close enough.. It's all sorts of hues now really.” Lory laughed, Sam smiled and his hands were still holding his face, slowly beginning to pull back. 

“Sorry.. I know this is off.” He murmurs, about to pull off entirely when an equally calloused hand touched his own. “No..please,continue.” Warm breath came closer, and their foreheads were touching. Another hand not his own came to brush his cheek, simply brushing over the bandages. “Its kinda nice..can you really picture me?” “Roughly..I'm just missing a few colours..”   
“Like?”   
“Your eyes.”   
“What do you think they are?”  
“Hazel?”  
“Close, trick question. One of them is Olive, and the other is more like a grape.”   
“..I wish I could see them.”

There was a pause, and he realized now only one hand held his cheek, that he was instinctively leaning into.   
“.. I could show you something else.”  
“Something-”. 

He didn't get to finish. Hot breath drew closer, scented like honey and hay. Lips were brushing his own, and sparks flared behind his eyelids. His fingers fell to cradle Mallorys neck, feeling the reassuring pulse. 

Maybe.. He didn’t need to see.


End file.
